disneyfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Can You Imagine That
"Can You Imagine That" (¿Lo Podéis Imaginar en España? y ¿Quien iba a Imaginar? en Latinoamérica) es una canción interpretada por Mary Poppins en la secuela, El Regreso de Mary Poppins. Letra Español Latino= John, que audaz Que chico tan capaz El que es tan listo nunca se confunde Georgie ve, y asiente Annabel Las nimiedades siempre nos aturden Saben con razón Uno más uno es dos La lógica es en lo que nos basamos Creo saber, y jamás me equivoqué Que acabó la edad en que se vive imaginando No, aún no Hay quienes aman chapotear ¿Quién iba a imaginar? Y a la costa ir a pasear ¿Quién iba a imaginar? Disfrutar impide cavilar La alegría tienes que ahogar Hay quienes gozan al vivir Y ríen sin cesar Y creen que al mundo vienen a jugar Soñando despistados van De pronto harán ¡Splash! Y aunque caigan puedes ver Que pronto ríen otra vez ¿Quién iba a imaginar? En realidad, tal vez tengan razón. Es muy tonto quererse bañar a esta hora. ¡Espera! Yo si me quiero bañar. ¿Eso quieres? Subiendo, y adentro. Oh ¡Georgie! ¿Están bien? ¿Qué les pasó? Bueno, al final, solo es un baño. Pero claro la bañera no es mía. ¿No deberías ir con ellos? Ay no, ya me bañé está mañana, gracias. Pues, si tú no vas, ¡yo iré! ¡Ah! ¡Ahora voy yo! Hay quien se quiere zambullir ¿Quién iba a imaginar? Y sumergirse muy feliz ¿Quién iba a imaginar? Y hay perros pataleando aquí Pareciera real, más no es así Hoy sin receta cocinar ¿Quién iba a imaginar? Quién sabe si algo vivo encontrarás Talvez piratas que un tesoro Buscan sin parar El oro que enterrado está Y no crece, ni envejecerá ¿Quién iba a imaginar? ¡Muy limpios tienen que quedar! Aventureros muchos hay ¿Quién iba a imaginar? Que hacia la cascada van ¿Quién iba a imaginar? Y su premio es vida y nada más (¡Ahoy!) Y arriesgan todo (¡Uno brincó!) Hay quien encuentra en el mar Un día que inventar Su espíritu se eleva al cielo y más Pero otros traen un ancla Y seguro se hundirán Si, tal vez escuchen la lección ¡De que en lo absurdo hay diversión! ¿Quién iba a imaginar? |-|Castellano= John, muy listo Celebro que lo hayas visto El intelecto evita que te confundan Georgie ve, y Anabel lo cree Las ilusiones ópticas abundan Os dicta la razón Que uno más uno es dos La lógica nos libra de errores Creo aún más, y no me suelo equivocar Que ahora os cuesta imaginar pues ya sóis muy mayores Aún no querida Hay a quien le gusta salpicar ¿Lo podéis imaginar? Y a la playa ir a jugar ¿Lo podéis imaginar? Mucha risa os dejará señal Si hay exceso al desagüe lanzala A algunos les encanta reír Y hacerlo sin parar Y creen que un gran juguete el mundo es hoy Y mientras sueñan, sin querer Se pueden estampar No les importa pues están Dispuestos siempre a disfrutar ¿Lo podéis imaginar? (Puente Intsrumental) En plancha hay quien se lanza ¿Lo podéis imaginar? Para llenar su panza ¿Lo podéis imaginar? Otros van con su perro en flotación Parecen reales, sabéis que no lo son Cocinar sin la receta ¿Lo podéis imaginar? ¿Qué habrá en esa olla? Sabe Dios Incluso hay piratas Que tras un tesoro van El oro es su mejor razón Para vivir siempre en acción ¿Lo podéis imaginar? ¡Usad las esponjas de forma adecuada! Hay quien va en busca de emoción ¿Lo podéis imaginar? Nadando a lomos de un tifón ¿Lo podéis imaginar? Yendo en barca, en bote o en piragua (¡Salud) Si sopla el viento (¡Hombre al agua!) Algunos ven un nuevo día Al mirar el mar Pues tal belleza es causa de estupor Pues hay otros que con anclas Derechito se hundirán Así que, vuestra lección ya está ¡Lo que hay que hacer es disfrutar! ¿Lo podéis imaginar? |-|Inglés= John, you're right It's good to know you're bright For intellect can wash away confusion Georgie sees, and Annabel agrees Most folderol's an optical illusion You three know it's true That one plus one is two Yes, logic is the rock of our foundation I suspect, and I'm never incorrect That you're far too old to give in to imagination No, not yet Some people like to splash and play Can you imagine that? And take a seaside holiday Can you imagine that? Too much glee leaves rings around the brain Take that joy and send it down the drain Some people like to laugh at life And giggle through the day They think the world's a brand new shiny toy And if while dreaming in the clouds They fall and go ker-splat Although they're down and bent in half They brush right off and start to laugh Can you imagine that? (Puente Instrumental) Some people like to dive right in Can you imagine that? And flap about in bathtub gin Can you imagine that? Doggies paddling twenty leagues below Might seem real, but we know it's not so To cook without a recipe Can you imagine that? And heaven knows what lives within that pot Some pirates follow treasure maps And wear a silly hat They search the world for buried gold They won't grow up, and don't grow old Can you imagine that? Be sure to scrub behind your ears! Some answer when adventure calls Can you imagine that? And sail straight over waterfalls Can you imagine that? They see living as its own reward (Ahoy!) They rock the boat, then - (Man overboard!) Some people look out on the sea And see a brand new day Their spirit lifts them high above the blue Yet some others spear an anchor And they sink in seconds flat So, perhaps we've learned when day is done Some stuff and nonsense could be fun! Can you imagine that? Vídeos ¿Lo podéis imaginar? (From "El regreso de Mary Poppins" Audio Only) Can You Imagine That? (From "Mary Poppins Returns" Audio Only) Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de Mary Poppins Categoría:Canciones de Héroes/Héroinas